Sometimes we don't see
by TrappedLittlEm
Summary: ...what darkness is in the reflection of glass... Harley is left to guard a sleeping Ivy with too much energy and so little to do. Is she even watching what's moving in the darkness? Madness and mumbling from a crazy mind. Enjoy. LittlEm
1. Boredom is a killer disguised

**_Another piece of writing for those loyal readers who keep coming back and for the new who've never read my writing before. A piece in the mind of Harley Quinn entirely. The Joker is back in Arkham- or so the authorities say! But the elite of villains know he's not. Poison Ivy has promised Quinn to protect her from him as she thinks he's a bad influenced and not good for little Harley. Enjoy my loves. Read/Review/Subscribe.  
[LittlEm]_**

Harley sat on the floor just in front of the door gazing blankly up at it. Her legs were crossed and her arms were behind her so she could lean back. Her fingers tapped lazily on the ground as she counted by the minutes in her head before becoming distracted by a small crack in the ceiling just above her.

Harley loathed being on watch more than anything else because her energy was always too high and she became distracted too easily. Ivy was the best at it- but obviously like a normal person needed some amount of sleep to function on.

" Oh come on Ivy…Wake up! I wanna _do something_…"

Harley fidgeted with her legs, crossing and uncrossing them before simply laying back and looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm not good at this stupid guarding thing and you know it… What am I gonna do huh? Grin them away… _Oh Ivy_…."

Despite the pleas aloud Harley knew she had no hope with waking Ivy up and if she did- she would be angry and her. Harley hated Ivy angry- she was her best friend besides Mr J- but she was always so bored.

Harley suddenly noticed a strand of hair falling from the top of her costume, she could feel her eyes both focusing on this one piece of hair. Swiftly she sat up and blew upwards attempting to rid her face of the hair. But the hair just fell back down and with more strands this time.

"_**What**_? Did you just multiply?"

Her fingertips stretched up and wound the hair up before attempting to tuck it away- alas failing. Harley kicked her legs about in frustration with a groan before simply taking the entire headpiece off and throwing it across the room.

"Fine hair be like that…"

Harley got up on her feet and started pacing the room, scuffing her feet across the floor as she twirled a piece of her blonde hair around her finger. Her head whirled with boredom and thoughts of what she could be doing as she approached the window.

The Gotham sky was dark and morbid from what she could see. It always looked like that; it always looked as dark and dank as it was. There was never anything cheerful about it- that's how she liked it. Once she had been optimistic for the future of Gotham- for the possibilities it had. That had all been wiped away as she was shown the truth.

Mistaa J had shown her the truth of Gotham. The truth of the Bat. The truth of everything that Gotham's dark light stands for. The very nature of darkness and evil itself.

Harley leant forward touching a gloved hand against the cold windowpane. She could feel how ice cold it was through the thick leather of her gloves.

Harley tapped her fingers against the windows as she heard movement behind her.

"Finally red you've woken up. I'm bored can we please do something…"

A hand slipped around her waist and Harley's head suddenly shot up shocking with realisation. It wasn't Ivy that had appeared into the room.

"Mm Harley girl…I always did like it when you let your hair down…"


	2. If she finds you

**Another brief little interlude into the darkness of a confused and broken mind. Poor Harley...  
[LittlEm]**

Harley felt her body tremble as his words brushed over her neck. Mistaa J always made her tremble. Sometimes with anticipation- but most of the time with fear. He stroked the hair away from her neck and stroked across the smooth pale skin. She could feel her knees buckling beneath her, just ready to let her drop into his arms.

' Now Harley… was it really a good idea to _ruun…_'

He slipped one of his gloved hands around her throat and pulled her tight to him, his right hand around her neck as his left hand still held her at the waist.

' You know if you scream for the plant… I'll kill her kitten… I'll make you watch. Do ya want that Harley girl? '

Harley closed her eyes and thought about the entire situation. Ivy had told Harley that he would find her. The Commissioner had said he was still locked up but the elite of Gotham knew that he had escaped, that he was no longer in guarded walls. Ivy had promised to look after her- and she had. Could Harley really repay all the times Ivy had sat up waiting and watching for him? With Harley sleeping completely unawares. All Harley wanted to do was say no to Mistaa J – Ivy made Harley promise she would. But here he stood so close to her and all she wanted to do was be his once more…

The sweet intoxication she felt every time his words touched her, caressed her. It never even had to be his body that touched her. His words were enough to intoxicate her to the point she could have been drunk. A glorious feeling every time he spoke. Yet she was never supposed to give in to those feelings.

' She'll find me you know puddin'… She wont give up lookin if you take me…'

His gripped tightened around her throat and Harley could have sworn she felt him smirk against her ear.

' I hope she doesn't give up… But if she finds you Harley girl…it'll be as a corpse…'

Harley felt her heart skip a beat and slow right down, her mouth ran dry and the world started to slow. All this time he'd planned it- planned everything so perfectly. Ivy would no longer be part of the picture and Harley would be willingly his again. He was right; she knew it, yet she almost didn't want to fight it. Ivy would have wanted her to fight it, but she just couldn't.


End file.
